Greer
Greer Norwood is a lady-in-waiting and a close friend of Queen Mary, along with Lady Kenna, Lady Lola and Lady Aylee. Although her family is extremely wealthy, she is not of noble birth and does not have a title. She is currently separated Lord Castleroy as they parted amicably. Must See Episodes * Chosen * Left Behind * Blood for Blood * Abandoned Personality Greer can be soft spoken and a little reserved, but she sometimes lets her emotions get the better of her. To strangers, Greer can seem cold and dismissive, but this is probably to cover the fact that she feels inadequate for having to marry for a title. She is very loyal to her Queen and her family, devoting her life to them. Early Life Greer's family is known to be very wealthy; however, with their mines running low, the potential for future wealth is dwindling. Greer has been sent to France with Mary with the expectation that she marry for riches and power. When Greer speaks of this, she seems greatly troubled, and it impacts many elements of her life. Season 1 Mary was resting in her bedroom chambers while Greer and the girls were given instructions on what their duties were to their Queen and what was to be expected of them at all times. Once they were free, Aylee suggests they explore the castle. That evening at Elisabeth and Philip's Wedding Lola and Greer are talking when Colin MacPhail walks in. Greer asks why he is talking to Mary instead of Lola. Lola, annoyed states he's simply paying his respects to his Queen as he hands her a glass of wine. They both cheer and drink up. Then Mary suggests they all start dancing, as they do feathers fall from the ceiling. Later at the bedding ceremony for Elisabeth and Philip Mary and her ladies decide to spy of the event. One they decided they've watched enough, they run off in separate directions. The day morning Mary informs them Colin MacPhail attempted to rape her that night, and was taken away by her guards. Lola tells them that Colin told her, someone had put him up to it. Mary decided she wants to talk with Colin herself. However, after meeting with the King and Queen finds out Colin was beheaded at dawn that morning. Lola blames Mary for what happened. Mary tried to calm her and promises to protect them as they are all still friends. However, ends up leaving upset. *'Snakes in the Garden' Lola finally falls to sleep in Mary's room the morning after she finds out about Colin MacPhail's death. Hours later she is present in The Throne Room when [[|King Charles|Prince Charles]] finds out about his engagement to Lady Madeleine. Mary manages to tag along on the outing to be with Price Francis. That afternoon they are all gathered in Mary's chambers when King Henry and Queen Catherine make a personal appearance. They inform them that Colin has escaped and is now most likely in The Blood Wood. Mary requests to see him when he is found. Preferably alive. The next morning they all attend Charles and Madeleine's Engagement Party. Kenna asks who the King is talking with since he's clearly ignoring the Queen. Greer says he's the king and can talk with whomever he wants. That night Lola is in the hallway with the girls when Francis informs Mary that Colon's body has been found. * Kissed Greer of Norwood finds her way to the kitchen and begins instructing Leith on what she wants from him. Leith tells her he knows how to bake food, and she tells him she wants apple tart since strawberry's aren't in season. Leith tells her he knows what he's doing and that she can go. She asks who will read the list to him, and he smiles and tells her he's fine, and she reluctantly leaves the kitchen and its staff to go with Mary Stuart That night at the Boating Party Greer is caught by Leith in the kitchen crying. Though he doesn’t catch on right away and teases her until she breaks down crying. Greer and Leith are talking in the kitchen, and Greer in much happier now, eating the food he made earlier. Leith Bayard tells her a story about his father's favourite goat he had to chase. Where after he decided, no more sheep and goats, indoor work for him. (Tho, when he goes home, that goat still shares their house in the winter.) Greer tells him, her father keeps hounds, and they're all over the house, all the time. She even thinks he cares more about the hounds than her mother and my sisters. Revealing her father sent her so far away, with Queen Mary to be married. She has to marry well, for her family's sake. Her parents made that very clear to her. The only way to rise in the world is through land and title, and for people like them, the only way to achieve theose things will be to marry them. Love has no place in her life, but she hopes it will, but she has four younger sisters counting on her, as well. If she rise, they rise. Adding, Leith should have been there when they saw her off to France, saying they looked at her the way her father looks at an investment, wondering if she'll fail, or pay off. The two then share their first kiss. The next morning Greer gives a backer their request, and as he politely tells her 'he'll take care of it' Greer sneaks a peak at Leith. He greets her and she blushes and leaves. While he’s kneading bread he rubs his cheek and gets a white flour mark on it. * Hearts and Minds * A Chill in the Air * Chosen * Left Behind * Fated * For King and Country * Sacrifice *'Inquisition' Greer is told by one of the castle servants that Wet Nurse, Jean has been taken to the dungeon and put on the rack for information. Greer immediately goes to find Mary and inform her of the news. When Greer gets to Mary's room she tells both Mary and Sebastian her news. knowing it's all connected back to Bash's cousin, Isobel Derant and her baby *'Royal Blood' Greer and Kenna were already at the Winter Festival when for Mary and Bash arrived. It was snowing and they were already surrounded by other children, they waived at their Queen, and went back to what they were working on. Greer and Kenna walk together with the Prince’s in front of them. Greer made a comment about the strange man who was standing by a tree looking suspicious. They both found it odd but were distracted when Prince Charles fell down. Kenna walked over to see if he was alright, and when she lifted up his mask, and was surprised to see it was not a young Charles. Greer immediately went to go see who was behind Henri's mask. They alertedMary and Bash when it too, was not Henry under his mask. Bash ordered everyone to take off their masks, Charles and Henry were nowhere in sight. Mary ordered Kenna and Greer to have guards spread out looking for the boys. She hollered at them to find Lord Hugo before they left. *'Consummation' Greer and Kenna were in the throne room waiting for Mary while Queen Catherine was making final preparation for her own beheading. However, everything stopped when the Royal trumpets sounded. Announcing the arrival of a Royalty. As it turned out it was Mary's own mother, Marie de Guise. Mary informed her and Kenna that she was going to marry Sebastian that evening. Greer ran to her chambers to grab a vail for her Queen. Telling her that it would keep her face hidden during their secret ceremony. However stopped talking when she spotted Lola she was surprised when she entered with Francis but she explained how they ran into each other in Paris, and how her carriage had been swept away in the middle of the night. Lola made an excuse for them to leave so Francis and Mary could talk. That night King Henry announced that the English Queen was dead. He then demanded Mary choose one of his sons to marry that night. Mary refused. The next day Mary had decided to wed Francis. Greer and the other's along with Mary's mother were helping her get ready for the big event. Now long after that Greer, Kenna and Lola were walking down the aisle behind Mary for her wedding. During the wedding reception, Greer informed her Queen that the consummation ceremony was to begin. Mary asked for a moment to finish talking with her mother. Greer, Lola and Kenna all accompanied Mary and Francis to the bedding ceremony. They were among the witnesses for the night. *'Dirty Laundry' Greer, Kenna, and Lola were all waiting for Their Queen's return to court, as it had been two months since they last saw her. She greeted them all in the hallways and even told Greer she had found her a suitor. And one for Lola in Paris too. Soon Queen Catherine arrived and swished her son off to tell him something. Back in Mary's chambers, they were all trying on the dresses Mary had bought them. Kenna's was white, and Greer's was black, however, Lola's didn't fit. Mary told her not to worry, as she would have it tailored for her. She then brought out candy for them to eat. Greer wake woken up early with the rest of the castle at the demand of the king. He had gathered them all in the courtyard and demanded answers for his rambling questions. He soon demanded to know who had asked for forgiveness from God the night before. When a young man stepped forward and answered a few questions King Henry abruptly stabbed him and his body fell to the floor. They were then all free to go back to their rooms. * The Darkness * Monsters * Liege Lord * No Exit * Toy Soldiers * 'Higher Ground * 'Long Live The King * 'Slaughter Of Innocence }} Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Clips Greer cries over Tomas.gif|Crying over Tomas Notes * Greer's is the only properly addressed woman on the show so far, as 'Lady Castleroy' * She's the only lady that stayed with Mary until her downfall and substance demise. * Nostradamus made a Prediction about her. kissed. ** You'll fall in love with a man with a white mark on his face ** - Later, Leith wipes his flour covered hand over his cheek, leaving a white mark. kissed. * Greer was raised with hounds in the house, as they were her father's favorite animal. Kissed. * Her first kiss was from Leith Bayard. Kissed. * She has never made her own breakfast in her life and claims to be an awful cook. Left Behind. * Once forced to kill a man when he attempted to rape her. Left Behind. * Greer was brefly engaged to Lord Julien after her parents arranged it. The Darkness. * Greer became a noble as well as a Lady when she married Lord Castleroy. Blood for Blood. * Leith used his one Favor with King Francis to rescue Lord Castleroy from interrogation, imprisonment. Mercy. * Greer lost her titles, lands and money for her involvement no matter how slight involvement with the Protestants. Banished. * Opened up her own establishment for working girls and owns a Brothel. Reversal of Fortune. * Greer has been giving the title of lady, allowed back at court, and still owns her Brothel. Three Queens, Two Tigers. * Meets Martin de Lambert and two two share a passionate night together. Three Queens, Two Tigers. * Greer had her ladies working for her as court. Extreme Measures. * Left the Town House, and has opened her brothel at the tavern she used to live in. The Price. * Secretly pregnant with Martin de Lambert's baby, and planning to give it to her sister Ellen Norwood. The Hound and the Hare. Bruises That Lie. * Mentioned she still considers herself a married woman to Aloysius Castleroy. Wedlock. * Greer and Martin are considering raising their child. Bruises That Lie. * Decided to keep her baby. Strange Bedfellow. * Mary Stuart found out she was 9 months pregnant. After, Mary arranged to have Lord Castleroy broken out of prision. And they all left together to raise the baby. To The Death. * Had a daughter named Rose Castleroy, and currently in Scotland. With Friends Like These. Trivia * Greer's pregnancy plot was written into the story because of Celina Sinden's real life pregnancy. Historical Notes * Historically, she along with the other ladies-in-waiting of Mary, Queen of Scots have the same name, Mary. Together, they were known as The Four Marys. * Mary Beaton was born in 1543, the third of five children of Robert Beaton and Joanna Renwall. * Her mother was one of Mary of Guise's Ladies-in-Waiting * Mary Seton's mother, was also a Lady-in-Waiting to Mary of Guise. * Her aunt, Janet Beaton was mistress to Lord Bothwell, who later become the 3rd husband of Queen Mary. Appearances References }} Category:Female Category:Character Category:Scottish Category:Ladies-in-waiting Category:Noble Category:Lady Category:Married Category:House of Norwood Category:House of Castleroy